


This Is Not A Love Song

by trancer



Category: Fringe
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid doesn‘t celebrate Valentine‘s Day. Olivia complies but that doesn't stop her from showing Astrid how much she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Love Song

They’ve been dating for six months, although ‘dating’ isn’t quite the right word for it. Too many rules and regulations, and neither are quite ready to define what it is between them. Although, Astrid may be a little more sure than Olivia.

It started slowly, simply. Astrid would be in the lab, just working, and she’d feel Olivia’s eyes on her, when Olivia thought Astrid wasn’t looking. Astrid would look up and Olivia would dart her eyes away. At first, Astrid just thought it was her imagination. Olivia had lost her fiancee. She wasn’t particularly a closed off person in general, but she wasn’t exactly open either. Astrid just shook it off, explained it as her co-worker/boss just trying to get accustomed to the new person set on the balance pole of this strange new tightrope Olivia walked.

Astrid shook it off until the day she looked up from whatever it was she was working on to see Olivia staring at her and, for a hair’s breath when the corner of Olivia’s lips pulled into a soft smile, Olivia didn’t look away.

After that, Astrid started paying attention to Olivia Dunham.

It was the little things at first. Olivia would return from the café with coffee, and Astrid was always the first to get her cup - a double macchiato with extra cream and caramel. Even though Astrid could never recall ever giving Olivia her order, or telling her what her favorite drink was.

It was the way Olivia always opened the door for Astrid, letting the junior agent walk in first. The way Olivia went to Astrid for guidance in explaining Walter’s latest theory, as if Astrid had some ‘Walter to English’ dictionary memorized.

Then, there was the day in the lab, when Olivia walked over to look at something under Astrid’s microscope. Astrid hadn’t quite yet moved from the microscope, still hunched over, tweaking the focus for a better view. Suddenly, Olivia was close, her hand on the small of Astrid’s back. Astrid tried not to gasp at the soft touch, merely stepped to the side. Except, Olivia never removed her hand, just kept it there, the thumb slowly and lightly grazing back and forth as she peered into the microphone, probably longer than completely necessary.

It was that moment when Astrid knew ‘this’, whatever ‘this’ was, wasn’t her imagination.

So, it was on such a day - when Olivia’s eyes were on Astrid and Astrid, quite frankly, couldn’t take it anymore - that Astrid decided something had to be done. What exactly, Astrid had no idea.

Walter, Peter and Olivia were having a typical discussion, meaning Walter explained some fringe theory, Peter attempted to negate it and Olivia merely stared trying to decipher what either man was talking about.

Astrid quietly excused herself, needing to get some fresh air because they’d been talking all morning and the noise was starting to get to her. She walked towards the door. She didn’t _mean_ to look back. She just did, and caught Olivia’s eyes on her. And just as Astrid didn’t mean to look back, she didn’t mean to send an invitation with her eyes.

‘Follow me’

What Astrid did or did not intend, either way, Olivia caught the message, understood it..

And followed.

She found Astrid in the staircase corridor, back to the wall merely staring into space.

“Hey,” Olivia said, hands in her pockets, brows doing that slightly creased thing she does when she’s concerned but trying not to show it. “Are you okay?”

“Nothing,” Astrid turned her eyes towards Olivia, fingers threading in and out. She chuckled softly. “I didn’t think you’d actually follow me.” And then her eyes went wide because she realized she’d used her outside voice instead of the inside one.

Olivia chuckled back, her face softening. The air went silent and thick and seemed to go on forever. Just the two of them alone in the corridor staring but not staring at each other.

“What’s going on?” Astrid asked, the question thick with meaning.

Olivia took a step towards Astrid. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

She took another step, reaching out with her hand, placing it on Astrid’s cheek. The thumb gently tracing the surface of Astrid’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Liv..” Astrid exhaled softly, her insides trembling and melting and flip-flopping like Russian gymnasts on meth. “Yes.”

“Good,” Olivia answered before closing the distance.

That was six months ago.

**

It was warm inside the Thai restaurant just off campus. The two were seated by the window as the snow lazily fell from the sky. Walter and Peter were at the Children’s Museum, Olivia took the break to have lunch with her girlfriend.

They ate in silence, both comfortable around each other without the necessity for conversation. Olivia mostly checked her Blackberry, while Astrid read the novel stowed in her purse.

“Liv?”

Olivia looked up from her phone to see Astrid staring at her almost nervously, which was enough to have Olivia straightening her back and sitting up. “Yeah?”

“I need to ask a favor. Actually” Astrid said, her cheeks already starting to darken with flush. “I need you to make me a promise.”

Something within Olivia tensed. “Okay?”

“I just,” Astrid nervously ran her hand through her hair. “I just need you to promise not to plan anything special for Valentine’s Day. No reservations, no flowers, no candy, just.. No anything!”

Olivia exhaled in relief, then laughed. “What do you have against Valentine’s Day?”

“Bad things happen to me on Valentine’s Day. Very bad things.” Olivia merely gaped at Astrid like she had no idea what the woman was talking about and really did need for Astrid to expand on her reasoning’s. Which, of course, she did. “You don’t believe me? Fine!” Astrid huffed. “When I was thirteen, my boyfriend.. Shut up, I was thirteen and had no idea. Anyway, I’d made shrimp croquette’s for our romantic picnic. He ate one, we started kissing and..” she paused for dramatic effect, “he went into anaphylactic shock. On Valentine’s Day, when I was a junior in High School, me and my third girlfriend, Sandy, were making out in the backseat of her Dad’s car. Only neither of us realized we’d parked over train tracks. You can guess where this one’s going. We survived. The car didn’t. I’ve broken up with three girlfriends on Valentine’s Day. Had five break up with me. When I was in college..”

“Wait,” Olivia held up a hand. “How many girlfriends have you had?”

“Seventeen,” Astrid paused, shaking her head like she was trying to remember if they’d actually had this particular conversation or not. “How many girlfriend’s do you think I’ve had?”

Olivia smirked. “I just like to pretend you were a virgin when I met you.”

“How’s that working out for you?”

“Right now? Not so good. And all of these bad break ups happened on Valentine‘s Day?”

“More or less. It’s just the whole ‘bad things’ happening part. Like, the worst was in college. Me and my, at the time, girlfriend were..” she lowered her voice, suddenly realizing they were in a restaurant.. with people. “You know. And we.. got stuck.”

“Wait,” Olivia shook her head like Astrid didn’t just say what she thought she said. “Stuck? How?”

Astrid’s lips pursed into a frustrated line. Liv couldn’t be *that* dense but Astrid hinted anyway, raising her hand, extending the fingers fully them curling them one by one into her palm. “Stuck!”

Hazel eyes squinted, staring at Astrid’s curled hand. The seconds ticked by and Olivia finally got it. Her face went slack as her eyes went wide. They shot from Astrid’s hand to her face and back again. “Seriously?”

“Seriously?”

“So was she..” Olivia placed her closed hands on the table, wiggling her forefingers back and forth. “Or were you?”

“She..” Astrid lowered her voice. “In me. Probably *the* most humiliating sexual experience of my life. And quite possibly the longest forty-five minutes ever. Thankfully, her mom was a registered nurse. Not that it made things any less awkward when she walked through the door but, at least, we didn’t have to go to the Emergency Room.”

“Wait..” Olivia shook her head. “Can we go back a bit?”

“Liv!”

“C’mon, Astrid, you don’t put visuals like that in your partner’s head and not give her the opportunity to linger for a moment. And since we’re pausing, I’d also like to take the opportunity to mention that I have small hands.”

“I am _very_ familiar with your hands, Olivia, and they are anything but small!”

“Maybe, but they are very dexterous.”

“Olivia..”

“Astrid,” Liv’s smile widened. “Since we’re not doing Valentine’s Day, is there something you *would* like me to do?”

Astrid had a thought but the thought made her blush so hard she had to find something of interest on her plate. Then, she silently whispered ‘thank you’ to whichever deity was listening for making Olivia’s cell ring and ending the conversation.

**

Valentine’s Day went without a hitch. Astrid spent it at the lab, doing an early version of Spring Cleaning. Because it was starting to smell like cow and Astrid couldn’t think of a better way to NOT spend Valentine’s Day than bathing a cow and cleaning out its stall.

It was after nine by the time she returned to her apartment, which now smelled like pizza with the strains of Etta James softly floating through the air. Olivia sat at the kitchen table in her Bruins jersey and sweatpants, filling out the mountain of paperwork that seemed to always find its way to Astrid’s apartment instead of Olivia’s.

Olivia looked up, eyes darting about like she’s just now noting the passage of time. “What time is it?”

“How long have you been here?” Astrid answered back, setting down her purse and pulling off her coat.

“How long have you been gone?”

“You can’t answer a question with a question. That’s just rude.” Astrid draped her arm over Olivia’s shoulder, then lowered herself onto Olivia’s lap.

“Isn’t this breaking some Valentine’s Day rule?” Olivia wrapped her arms around Astrid’s waist.

“There’s only three hours left. What could possibly happen in that time?”

“I can think of a lot of things. Mama always said nothing good happens before 10pm.” She purred, tilting her head up to meet Astrid’s lips for a kiss. It was slow, leisurely, comfortable. They pulled apart, Olivia wrinkling her nose. “You smell like cow.”

“You taste like pizza. But, you‘re right,” she exhaled a soft sigh. “I stink and a long, hot bath sounds really good right about now.”

“I’d join you but there’s still three hours of Valentine’s Day left and..” she wagged her eyebrows lasciviously. “I wouldn’t want us to get stuck.”

“Liv..” Astrid whined through her chuckle.

“Astrid,” Olivia whined back. She tightened her arms at the sensation of Astrid moving off her lap. “You remember that conversation we had over lunch last week?”

“Yeah?”

“And I asked if there was anything I could do for you?” She paused, face a little serious. “You never answered me.”

Astrid shifted nervously, attempting to extricate herself from Olivia‘s lap. “I think I should go take that bath now.”

“Astrid,” Olivia pulled her back onto her lap again. She cupped Astrid’s face with her hand, pulling her the brown eyes towards her. “When I say I’ll do anything for, I mean it.”

Astrid blushed again. Hard. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She felt both too young and incredibly old, always caught off guard by these moments in which she realized how hard she’d fallen for the blonde agent and, yet, she was still falling.

“Astrid?”

“There is one thing..”

They were alone in Astrid’s apartment and still Astrid felt the need to whisper in Olivia’s ear. She leaned in close, let the words fall from her lips as if she were divulging State secrets. “So,” she said, letting her voice return to normal volume as she pulled her face back. “What do you think?”

Olivia’s face was blank but the pupils of her eyes had constricted to two tiny dots within the irises. She licked her lips. “I think there are still three hours left of Valentine’s Day. And we shouldn’t tempt fate.”

**

After her bath, Astrid had been too tired to do much of anything other than sleep. Olivia was already in bed by the time Astrid emerged from the bathroom. She quietly slipped under the covers, feeling Olivia’s warmth as the woman spooned her from behind.

**

The next day, there was no time to talk about their conversation. Olivia, Peter and Walter were off to Weatherford, Oklahoma for another investigation, leaving Astrid behind. Again.

Astrid spent Tuesday evening prepping the lab before Walter and Peter returned early Wednesday morning with more bodies for Walter to gleefully dissect.

Olivia went to Seattle, joined by Agent Broyles and Peter who left Wednesday evening.

Astrid stayed with Walter at the lab.

She spent Thursday feeling herself getting angrier and angrier as time ticked by. She began snapping at Walter, not that the man noticed. Once he was buried in work, Walter barely noticed anything, certainly not that his assistant and the woman he assumed Peter would marry and have babies with were already in a relationship, with each other.

All of this just made Astrid angrier, mostly at herself for being unprofessional, irrational. This was the job she signed up for. Mostly. Not that any of the recruitment propaganda for the FBI mentioned the possibility of working for a fringe division assigned with the responsibility of stopping a war with an enemy from another dimension.

By the time Astrid reached her boiling point, her cell phone rang.

“Hey,” Olivia spoke in her ear.

“Agent Dunham,” she answered icily. “How can I help you?”

“Did you get my package?” Olivia asked. If she noticed the tone in Astrid’s voice, she didn’t acknowledge it.

Astrid’s eyes darted about, doing a cursory search of the normal places. “What package?”

“Check your desk.”

“I don’t have a desk,” Astrid snapped back, immediately regretting it.

“Then ask Walter if he signed for a letter delivered to you.”

She sighed. The sigh passing over her lips reminding her of the sound her mother used to make, further aggravating Astrid because the last thing she needed right now was to realize she was turning into her mother. “Walter? Walter!” The man bobbed his head in her direction. “Did you sign for a package for me?”

“Oh yes,” he answered. “It’s over by the dialysis machine.”

“When did we get a dialysis machine?” she asked aloud then shook her head at the ridiculousness of the question. There was no reason for any of the equipment they had other than ‘Walter needs it’. She found the envelope thankful it was actually where Walter had said he’d put it.

“What is it?” she asked into the phone clasped between her shoulder and ear, already opening the standard mail envelope.

“Just open it.”

Astrid pulled out the items, her mouth going a bit slack-jawed. Inside was a plane ticket to Chicago leaving Friday afternoon, an itinerary and a hotel reservation. The anger that had been building all day dissipated like a popped balloon. Astrid turned her back to Walter, lowering her voice to a whisper. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll be there.”

“I.. I’ll be there.”

“Good. Astrid?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

She cupped her hand over the receiver. “I love you, too.”

**

 _“I’m still in Seattle on a flight delay so I won’t meet you at the airport. But, I will be there to pick you up at 5:30. And Astrid.. Wear something sexy.”_

That was the message Astrid received when she arrived at O’Hare. Not that Astrid had time to be annoyed, Olivia’s flight wasn’t the only one that had been delayed. It was already five o’clock by the time Astrid checked into the hotel and the giant suite with a gorgeous view of Lake Michigan.

She chose the black, cocktail dress with the spaghetti straps and matching killer heels that’d cost her two weeks salary. Standing before the full-length mirror, smoothing out her dress, there was a knock on the door. Olivia was early.

Astrid scurried towards the door. Olivia stood, shoulder against the wall, in her trench and perfectly tailored tuxedo, including the black, bow-tie around her collared neck. The only color, aside from her blonde hair spilling loosely about her shoulders, was the red kerchief tucked into her left breast pocket.

“Agent Dunham,” Astrid said, a second after catching her breath.

“Agent Farnsworth,” Olivia smiled back. She pushed herself off the wall, giving Astrid the once over with her eyes. “I said wear something sexy. This?”

Astrid extended her hands outward, spinning around once. “You like?”

“I don’t think they’ve made a word for what I’m feeling right now.”

**

There was dinner, Italian, a musical at the theater, Rent, a carriage ride through downtown. By the time they made it to the small Jazz club, where they slow danced to a rhythm just between them, Astrid thought it was all beginning to feel like a dream.

“Hey,” Olivia nudged her gently. “You stopped talking.”

“I think I talked myself out.”

“I like it when you talk. Penny for your thoughts?”

“Robot or cyborg.”

“What?”

“I was wondering if you were a robot or a cyborg because nobody’s this perfect.”

Olivia‘s smile broadened. “I take it you’re enjoying the evening, then.”

“Like I said,” Astrid matched her smile, gently planting a soft but quick kiss on Olivia’s lips. “Perfect.”

**

The only mark on an otherwise perfect evening was the elevator ride back up to their hotel suite. They arrived with the late evening swarm of guests returning from their collective night on the town. The elevator filled to capacity, Olivia stood in the corner with Astrid standing before her.

As the elevator doors closed, Astrid felt Olivia’s hand, sliding over the surface of Astrid’s and slowly and discreetly pulling it behind her. Astrid bowed her head a little, smiling, imagining the smile on Olivia’s face. She realized Olivia hadn’t pulled her hand to thread their fingers together, no, Olivia’s hand was.. guiding Astrid’s. Splaying Astrid’s fingers open on the hard surface of Olivia’s thigh, sliding them up and over and up. Astrid held back the gasp in her throat, not quite able to keep her eyes from going wide at the feel of length and stiffness pressed against Olivia’s thigh under the black slacks. Astrid’s mind reeled. She’d been with Olivia ALL night, and she just couldn’t wrap her mind around the how, when, or where.

Olivia’s hands were on Astrid’s hips, pulling the woman back into her. She tilted her head closer, her ear against the shell of Astrid’s ear. “You didn’t think the evening was over, did you?” she purred, her voice barely above a whisper. “When I said I’d do anything for you, I meant it.”

After that, the elevator became an instrument of torture because it took FOREVER to finally reach their floor. A slow, stop and go motion as the elevator rose, then stopped, then rose, and it just seemed to take forever because Astrid was pressed up against Olivia now, trying desperately to quell the trembles wracking her body. Because Olivia was whispering now, purring into Astrid’s ear.

“I love to watch you come,” she said, her voice barely audible in the closed confines of the elevator. “I could watch you come all day and night. That’s what I’m going to do - make you come. I’m going to touch you, taste you, drink until long after I’ve had my fill. I’m going to make you come.” She leaned in closer, pressed herself against Astrid a little harder, gently rubbing against her. “Over and over again.”

The elevator doors opened. Astrid didn’t realize it was their floor until she saw Olivia standing before her, gently tugging on Astrid’s hand. It took her a couple moments to move, to get the feet suddenly rooted to the floor to lift because her legs had gone completely rubbery.

The moment Olivia slid the key into the door, Astrid’s energy returned. She pounced on Olivia, clasping her hand around the taller woman’s neck and yanking her down for a kiss. It was crushing, passionate, hungry. Olivia giggled into her mouth as they stepped into the room and she closed the door behind them. Expensive coats were peeled off, haphazardly dropped and forgotten on the floor.

With one hand, Astrid thread her fingers into Olivia’s hair, fingernails lightly raking across her scalp. Just when she thought she couldn’t want Olivia anymore than she already did, Olivia went and proved her wrong. The evening had been a slow, comfortable night, like the way things typically were between them, a slow-burning crescendo. Now, it was like her insides were on the verge of going super-nova. Olivia really would do anything for her. Anything. Something Astrid always knew in the back of her mind but she had doubts, fears and insecurities like everyone else. Especially when it came to the stoically taciturn agent currently shoving her tongue down Astrid’s throat.

Astrid snaked her free hand between them, unbuttoning Olivia’s vest, working her way down towards her ultimate goal. When her hand finally yanked Olivia’s shirt out of her slacks and her fingers were sliding under the waist, Astrid suddenly felt Olivia’s hands on both her wrists.

She was pushed up against a wall, her arms drawn up, hands pinned to the wall and held above her head.

Olivia broke the kiss. “Going somewhere, Farnsworth?”

“I was thinking..” Astrid leaned forward for another kiss only to have Olivia teasingly pull back. “The bedroom.”

“Oh, you were thinking, were you? And who said you were in charge?”

Before Astrid could answer, Olivia kissed her again. Soft and leisurely, because they had the entire weekend and Olivia planned to take full advantage. She suckled on Astrid’s upper lip, made her way to the bottom one then kissed her fully. All while her fingers trailed their way down the arms practically glued to the wall.

Her fingers met Astrid’s shoulders and she grazed her fingers down the spaghetti straps. Astrid moaned, hips already curling, already arcing into Olivia as Olivia playfully groped the pert breasts, thumbs circling the already hard nipples.

One hand continued descending, sliding between them, fingers curling, pulling up the material of Astrid’s dress. Sliding her fingers between them, she felt lace and heat and, sliding her fingers deeper, wetness.

“Jesus, Astrid,” she panted in amazement, marveling at how easily the brunette could get turned on. How turning Astrid on turned Olivia on even more.

In a flash, Astrid’s dress was up her body and off, discarded as easily and quickly as their coats. Olivia kissed her way down, pausing only to nibble on Astrid’s breasts, scrape her teeth down the smooth plain of her stomach.

Then, Olivia was on her knees, kissing the inside of Astrid’s thigh, fingers pulling the black lace panties down, stopping only to help Astrid step out of them.

“And the shoes?” Astrid dared to look down. Hooded and hungry hazel eyes gazed back up at her.

“The shoes stay on,” Olivia purred, almost growled. And then she was burying her nose in Astrid’s curls, snaking her tongue between the folds.

Astrid’s entire body jolted, she cried out as Olivia’s tongue flicked across her clit. Back flat against the wall, she pushed her hips forward, draped a thigh over Olivia’s shoulder.

Olivia moaned into Astrid’s flesh. She loved this. She really _loved_ this. Astrid’s taste on her tongue, her texture, the warmth and wetness. The way the folds played across her tongue. The way Astrid rolled her hips to meet her.

She hefted Astrid’s other thigh onto her shoulder, taking the weight then plunged her tongue inside. Astrid’s hand was on her head, nails digging into her scalp, whimpering loudly with each deep push of Olivia’s tongue. She was so close now. Already. Olivia pushed her over the edge because as much as she loved doing _this_ , she loved making Astrid come even more.

Astrid’s body seized, her voice keening as the paroxysm took over. Stunned, dazed, barely cognizant of her surroundings, Olivia’s arms were around her, holding her up. Then lips and tongue and the taste of her own essence and, slowly, the world came back into focus.

“Wow,” she laughed softly into Olivia’s shoulder. Olivia’s still clothed shoulder. She lifted her head. “Why are you not naked?”

“Because I’m just that good.”

“Oh really?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Holding Astrid in her arms, she began walking towards the bedroom. “And when I said I was going to make you come again and again.” She set Astrid down on the edge of the mattress. “I meant it.”

“Did you also mean to remain fully clothed?” Astrid pulled back as Olivia leaned in for a kiss. She placed two fingers on Olivia’s shoulder and gently pushed back. “Strip for me.”

“As you wish,” Olivia smiled, rising to her full height. Astrid leaned back on her hands, watching. She watched as Olivia’s fingers pulled the suspenders off her shoulders then worked on the buttons of her shirt.

Astrid reached out, tugged Olivia towards her by the waist then began working on Olivia’s belt, tired of waiting. As Olivia worked her way to the last button, Astrid noticed Olivia’s hands were shaking. She tilted her head up.

“Would now be the time,” Olivia said with a sheepish look. “To mention I’ve never actually done this before?”

Astrid almost laughed but in that fraction of a second she realized Olivia was serious and she just melted all over again. She rose from the bed, drawing her arms over Olivia’s shoulders and bringing their lips together.

“Perfect,” she whispered into Olivia’s mouth. “You’re perfect.”

Working together, they quickly removed the remainder of Olivia’s clothing, minus the harness strapped around her hips. Astrid took Olivia’s hand, guiding her to the bed where Astrid rolled onto her back and pulling Olivia atop her. Chest against chest, she could feel Olivia’s heart hammering wildly.

“Liv,” she chuckled softly, brushing a lock of hair off Olivia’s face and tucking it behind her ear. “You’re not going to hurt me. There’s nothing I want more than to feel you inside me.”

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Olivia said before diving in and suckling the spot on Astrid’s neck that always made her moan, and did. Astrid let Olivia set the pace, kissing, caressing, stroking, as if she were building up her courage to do what Astrid ultimately wanted. And Astrid was content to do just this but the heat continued to build within her, the anticipation, until her hips were arcing a little more, legs opening wider, legs draping over Olivia’s hips.

“Olivia..” she croaked, tongue running over her lips. “Please.”

Olivia lifted onto a forearm, sliding her other hand between them. She gripped the shaft, guiding it towards Astrid’s opening, the pressure against her, the tremble from Astrid that resonated within her as she pushed it inside.

Olivia watched Astrid’s face, the closed eyes squinting tighter shut, the crinkles in her brow, the slack open mouth. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Astrid shook her head, almost frantically. “Don’t stop.”

She began slow, easing into Astrid, easing out, watching Astrid’s face as she did. After sneaking it on in the bathroom of the club, Olivia hadn’t really felt the stimulator but, as she rolled her hips, she felt it now. Or maybe she just felt Astrid, the way she moved under her, slowly writhing, meeting Olivia’s hips, her face and the pained/pleasured expression.

Some other time, Astrid would wonder at Olivia’s lack of experience doing this because, at the moment, she couldn’t quite believe it. It really was perfect, the length, the girth, the way Olivia slid inside her, the feel of Olivia’s body pressed down upon her. It was everything Astrid had always imagined but so much more. Which was what Astrid needed, what she wanted. More.

“Faster, baby,” she urged, sliding her hands up Olivia’s back, tightening her grip.

The pace quickened, neither too slow nor too fast, just a building crescendo of skin against skin, sweat and friction.

It was too soon, Astrid thought, too soon to be coming. It felt too good, she wanted it to last and as hard as she fought it, she could feel the orgasm building, rushing towards her. She pulled Olivia tighter, nails digging into the small of her back, legs wrapping around her.

“Astrid, open your eyes,” Olivia moaned. “I want to watch you come.”

Her lids felt as if they’d been weighted down, it took everything to open them just a little. Astrid peered through the slits to see hazel eyes gazing down at her, focused and concentrated, and she knew Olivia was as close as she was.

“More,” she pleaded.

Olivia rose onto her hands, drew up slightly on her knees, Astrid immediately arcing with her, legs wrapping around Olivia’s waist, the nails in her back digging harder. Olivia went faster, deeper, Astrid yelping - Liv..Liv..Liv - with each thrust. The tightness coiling within Olivia snapped first. She thrust hard, one final time, burying herself in Astrid as the shudders wracking her body completely overtook her. And then Astrid was joining her, writhing, undulating. Olivia winced as the nails in her back broke the skin and a new sensation overtook her, overloading her senses, eyes rolling up as her mouth went slack and she collapsed atop Astrid, completely spent.

**

“Jesus,” Astrid panted after an eternity of exhausted motionless. “I can’t believe you’ve never done that before.”

“Honestly,” Olivia rose onto an elbow, pulling her hair off her face with her free hand. “If I’d known it’d be that good, I’d have done this a LONG time ago.”

“Believe me, if I’d known I’d be the first to pop this particular cherry..”

“This one?” Olivia smiled, an eyebrow raising curiously.

“Well, you did say you would do anything for me.”

“I did.”

“And you also said you wanted to make me come over and over again.”

“I did.”

“Well..” Astrid shifted her arms, surprising Olivia with her strength by rolling the two over. Olivia still inside her, Astrid straddled Olivia’s hips, then pinned the blonde’s hands to the bed. She leaned down, sucked Olivia’s lower lip between her teeth then pulled back until it popped from her lips. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

They’d been dating even if dating wasn’t quite the right word for their relationship. Astrid just knew she was in love with Olivia Dunham, and Olivia was in love with Astrid. She also knew Olivia was a woman of her word because when she said she’d make Astrid come over and over again..

She meant it.

END


End file.
